The overall goal of the proposed research is to develop procedures for in situ preparation of efficient polymer packed columns for high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). In Phase I, Fenris Technology Research, Inc., has established the feasibility of its approach by devoloping formulations that are comparable in efficiency to Hamilton PRP-1, a widely used commercial polymer column with five micron diameter particles. The minimum reduced plate height for the Fernis column is smaller than for PRP-1. Furthermore, after correcting for difference in stationary phase particle diameter, the backpressure with the Fenris column is more than five times lower that with the Hamilton PRP-1. In phase II, Fenris Technology Research, Inc., proposes to further explore the effect of formulation and polymerization conditioning on stationary phase performance with the objective of further improving efficiency. Stationary phases will be characterized by determining chromatographic efficiency, examining morphology by scanning electron microscopy and measuring surface area and porosity by the BET nitrogen adsorption method. In addition, in situ procedures will be developed for introducing ionic functional groups onto the polystyrene backbone so that the advantages of high efficiency with low backpressure can be realized with ion exchange as well as reversed phase chromatography. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION This project will lead to low cost, effecient polymer columns for both analytical and preparative high performance liquid chromatography.